tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuro Nakajima
Kuro Nakajima is the main heroine of Chibi Chosha Mew Mew Team. She's the team leader. She's Mew Makaron. Her parents are Atsushi Nakajima and Neko from Chosha Mew Mew. Appearance Kuro Kuro is a peach skinned girl who has long black hair tied in a ponytail paired with violet eyes. At school she wears the standard females uniform, a white dress shirt and red skirt. Her shoes are boots with garters. At the café she wears the new café uniform, a white dress with a red apron, red arm garters with white lace, a single red thigh-high sock on the left leg and slip-ons, right being red and left being white. Mew Makaron As Mew Makaron her hair turns dark red and her eyes turn light red, her hair goes into twin-tails and she gains a pair of Borneo Bay Cat ears and tail. Her outfit consists of a dark red shirt with dark red shorts that has white linings. For shoes she wears dark red, knee-length wedge boots with white linings. Personality Kuro is a bit of a shy yet bold young girl. She can easily scare someone if she wanted to. The total opposite of her mother, who was shy and easily startled or rather not scary like she was when she was that age. Whenever she gets a little too out of hand, her mother or father or someone she knows will yell at her to stop to. Kuro hates girly stuff such as dresses, bows, makeup, acting girly etc. Though since she has to wear a skirt for the school uniform she has to tolerate it but she does like it since it's red, one of her two main favorite colors. A major tomboy and always acting like the hero, hence why Yūko calls her names with words such as hero or prince in them. Likes rock music. Biography Before Chibi Chosha Mew Mew Kuro was born right after the war ended between the previous Chosha Mews and the Cyniclons. Her parents are the previous leaders, Atsushi Nakajima leading of the Mews and Neko leader of the Cyniclon group that the Mews face, Neko. She was raised like a normal child, between a normal family, except that her mother was a Mew with cat DNA and her father was an alien. Growing up she would always protect her mother from rude people, by scaring them away, as a kid she was never scared or anything and always fearless. She loved both of her parents dearly, and despite being born a regular human and not a human-Cyniclon hybrid she was fine the way she was. She would always play with Yūko and protect the sweet thing from bullies, so in return Yūko calls Kuro, her hero, hero Kuro, prince Kuro. Chibi Chosha Mew Mew Chapter 1 It starts out with Kuro beating up some kids from another school. They were picking on Yūko and Kuro was protecting Yūko as always, since she's not much of a fighter, she's more of a supporter. Kuro of course won and they ran away and beaten up, one shouted back "You'll pay for this you monster!". Rest TBA Later Abilities Weapon and Attack Kuro weapon is the Makaron Hammer, a war hammer in the shades of red. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is on the base of the hammer. Her attack is Ribbon Makaron Squash, which she wields her hammer in both hands and then rushes towards the enemy and then smashes down hard on the enemy, squashing them with her hammer. Relationships Family Neko: Her relationship with her father is pretty good. They get along like normal father and daughters do, they argue and make up later. Atsushi Nakajima: She loves her mother despite their differences. Her mother is probably the one close with the most Development Etymology Kuro is translated to 'black' in Japanese. Makaron is the Japanese form of 'Macaron'. Trivia * The Borneo bay cat and Bornean bay cat, is a wild cat endemic to the island of Borneo that appears to be relatively rare compared to sympatric wild cats, based on the paucity of historical, as well as recent records. Since 2002, it has been listed as Endangered on the IUCN Red List because it is estimated that fewer than 2,500 mature individuals exist, and that the population declined in the past. The bay cat has been recorded as rare and seems to occur at relatively low density, even in pristine habitat. * It is hinted that Yūko might have a crush on Kuro during their childhood, since she calls her Hero and Prince. * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is MakaHam. * She shares her Japanese voice actress with Nanko from Mayoiga. * She shares her English voice actress with Iris from Pokémon. Gallery Makaron Hammer.png|Kuro's Weapons: Makaron Hammer Borneo Bay Cat.jpg|Borneo Bay Cat Red Macaron.jpg|Red Macaron Category:Princess Mew Category:Chibi Chosha Mew Mew Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Weapon Users: Hammer Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Red Mews Category:White Mews Category:Member of Chiba Chosha Mew Mew Category:Chibi Chosha Mew Mew Characters